A BtVS FFP: Ode to the Abbreviation
by pjzallday
Summary: OMG, a poem of FanFiction Abbreviations?! SVP, give it an R+R: you might wind up LOL. (REVISED,retitled and explained)
1. Poem

A/N: You know you need a break from reading/writing serious fic when...  
Hope my little interlude brings a chuckle or two.  
Also, it's best read as written (rather than changing to the unabbreviated forms --- i.e. it doesn't rhyme then, and loses the rhythm)  
  
  
  
  
  
A BtVS FFP: Ode to the Abbreviation  
  
  
I've got a WIP  
Driving me crazy.  
It's pretty PG  
To the end of Chpt 3,  
Then it goes PWP  
With some CL and V.  
  
  
S's drinkin' his JD,  
Playin' poker for kitties  
With some other HSTs  
And an MS (who isn't me,   
Honestly!)  
  
  
There's lots of S-E-X  
Along with L-O-V-E  
Or at least clear C,  
'Cause N/C's not for me.  
(Except when it's "NC17",   
But that's another thing...  
And this FF site  
Doesn't think that's right.)  
  
  
Anyway...  
  
  
I just have to say:  
There is some het  
And some slash.  
  
  
Not doing this for cash.  
'Cause if I worked for ME,  
My stuff would be  
There on TV.  
Maybe even with CC!  
  
  
Oh, BTW  
Please don't sue  
If I go AU:  
I kinda take a left  
After OMWF.  
  
  
I've written long S/B;  
Made up some A/G;  
And a bitta W/T;  
But don't expect X/S from me.  
  
  
Maybe I'll have A/C  
(Now there's some UST!),  
Come back to SunnyD  
After seeing the PTB.  
Bring along young C  
Who'll meet that girl D  
(She used to be the Key)  
  
  
Nah...  
  
  
Leave them in LA.  
That's where they aught to stay.  
Everyone's just better off that way.  
Is that OK?  
  
  
How 'bout CWC?  
P'rhaps some UCP.  
Vary the POV,  
And try the odd MP?  
  
  
I'm just not sure  
What "BDSM" might be?  
  
  
*Whisper from OS:  
"Bondage Discipline Sadomasochism"*  
  
  
Ooohh... Well, ah... yeah...  
  
  
With that little line,  
I hope you'll take some time.  
I asked for R+R.  
You've done  
Just 1  
So far.  
Now let me clarify:  
I trust that you'll stop by  
And write a quick review,  
For which I thank U. 


	2. Request and Explanations

Just one more request:  
  
If you can come up with any other relevant abbreviations, could you pass  
them along? (and do include the meaning)  
  
This is still a bit of a "WIP" (since I'm still learning some of the  
lingo). I'd like to exhaust all possibilities before archiving.  
  
Thanks.  
  
PJzallday  
  
For anyone who needs to know, here are the unabbreviated terms in order of  
use (hey, give yourself a point for everyone you get right):  
  
BtVS Buffy the Vampire Slayer (OK that was a give away)  
FFP fanfiction poem  
WIP Work in Progress  
PG Parental Guidance Recommended  
Chpt Chapter (and excuse me if some of the are incredibly obvious, I'm just  
doing the all so no one leaves uninformed)  
PWP Porn without Plot (or) Plot? What Plot?  
CL Coarse Language  
V Violence  
  
S Spike  
JD Jack Daniels (Whiskey)  
HSTs Hostile Sub-Terrestrials  
MS Mary Sue (a made up character that's the author's perfect image --- or  
something like that???)  
  
C Consent (or Consensual sex)  
N/C Non-consensual sex (i.e. rape)  
NC17 No Children under 17 (Censor Rating)  
FF FanFiction  
  
het Heterosexual Sex  
slash Homosexual Sex (may be male "M/M" or female "F/F")  
  
ME Mutant Enemy (All hail Josh and the gang)  
TV Television  
CC Closed Captioning  
  
BTW By the Way  
AU Alternate Universe  
OMWF "Once More With Feeling" (Episode 7, Season 6 of BtVS)  
  
S/B Spike and Buffy  
A/G Anya and Giles (or Angel and Giles)  
W/T Willow and Tara (or Warren and Tara --- Eech isn't that a scary  
thought)  
X/S Xander and Spike (just can't get my head around that one)  
  
A/C Angel and Cordelia  
UST Unresolved Sexual Tension  
SunnyD Sunnydale (in this case, not the juice Sunnydelight)  
PTB Powers that Be  
C Connor  
D Dawn  
  
LA Los Angeles  
OK OKay (yeah, there's another free point)  
  
CWC Curse? What Curse? (or) Curse without Consequence (both relating to  
Angel and the soul-thing)  
UCP Unconventional Pairing  
POV Point of View  
MP Multiple Partner  
  
BDSM (as explained in the poem: Bondage Discipline Sadomasochism)  
  
OS Off Stage  
  
R+R Read and Review  
  
U You (hee hee)  
  
(I hope I've got them all right... I'm still learning.) 


End file.
